johnlystarlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Alemania
RMS Alemania is the first MSNCO ocean liner, acquired from it's parent company the Philippine Pacific Line. A twin-screw ship, one of the largest vessels at that time, she became the first ship to enter service for the Manila Steamship Company and later for the JSL. History Planning and Construction The Alemania was the third ship of the Alemania-class liners. It was planned to be the biggest ship in the Philippine Pacific's fleet, as she would surpass her sisters in size and tonnage. Ordered on the 21st of February, 1961, it took a year to complete her plans and decks. It was speculated to be smaller, more agile and identical to her sisters, as she was announced as the final ship made under the Alemania-class. The PPL however, had different plans for the ship itself, as she was to be leased to a brand new company called the Manila Steamship Company, the new subsidiary of the PPL. Her yard number was 671 and was laid down on the 3rd of March a year after her order. She was completed only under a year, which made her sudden launch on the 21st of March, 1963, surprising, as the masses never really expected the Alemania to be completed in such a small amount of time. She was fitted with two funnels and furniture made from native materials, which made her look luxurious. She was completed on the 21st of May of the same year and was scheduled to start her sea trials the day after. Sadly, news came about the sinking of her sister ship, the Germania, which was at the time, the largest ship in the Philippines. When the Germania ''struck a reef near the island of Palawan, in which she sank in about 3 hours. The news ultimately cancelled the ''Alemania's sea trials for a week, and after the conclusion of the cases faced by the PPL, she was allowed to do her sea trials once more. She passed all of her tests and served the PPL, as the replacement to her ill-fated sister. As a PPL ship After the Germania disaster, she was used as the replacement for all the voyages the former had scheduled. With a fresh crew, she had her first voyage under the PPL house flag on the 18th of April, 1965. At which by that point, she was already 2 years old. "Alemania is Germania" controversy The controversy that Alemania and Germania ''sparked a backlash on the company, with the cases being brought back to light once more. With this, the ''Alemania suffered a year with only a half of her accommodations were filled and even voyages that only used the Tourist Class cabins, with the Suite Class (1st class) cabins being locked up with no one to serve for. She stayed at this condition until May 26, 1966, when the case was finally settled. She was once again filled to capacity on her 12th voyage. After her 15th voyage with the company on , the turnover ceremony was held on the Port of Manila, with her PPL house flag lowered, and a new house flag raised. This signified the turnover and the creation of the Southeast Asian-focused shipping company, MSNCO. Turn-over to MSNCO In 1967, she was turned over to MSNCO, thereby creating the first route that was operated by MSNCO, the Jakarta route. It was on the 18th of April, 1967, that she first sailed for Jakarta under MSNCO's house flag and colors. She was called affectionately by her crew "Ally," ''and she boasted her speed and durability, as the ''Alemania sailed despite the typhoon warnings in Manila. Although, the Alemania, before docking in Jakarta, suddenly lost a screw blade due to the rocky terrain near the dock's entrance and so the crew, although inexperienced, called for assistance for tenders of the PPL to guide and to deliver the passengers to their destination. She was eventually repaired and her first round trip was a success.